


My Blog Knows What You Did in the Dark

by Flukas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Childhood Friends, College, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flukas/pseuds/Flukas
Summary: When he starts college, Isaac also starts a blog where he posts photos of his body only--never his face. They're aesthetic, but he knows they're also mostly soft-core porn. It is what it is. Two years after starting the blog, one of his followers messages him privately. This leads to a shocking discovery and pleasantness Isaac couldn't have planned if he even knew how.(This is probably crack and just a fluffy little thing to get the scenario out of my head while I work on a longer piece.)





	My Blog Knows What You Did in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.  
> I love reader comments.  
> Also, like, coming up with jokey usernames is sorta fun. You should try it.

It wasn’t supposed to become a thing. In fact, he never thought he’d post more than the first one: a simple shot taken on his phone, showing only his bare side in black and white. It wasn’t even in focus, really, and the way he’d uploaded it made it a little too grainy to be called an aesthetic choice. He just thought the way the light slunk over his muscles as the shadows pooled between his ribs was sort of beautiful, and in a small way, Isaac thought maybe he, too, could be beautiful if he could just look like that all the time.

That was two years ago when he’d started his freshman year of college. Now he was starting his junior year, and he’d already posted well over a hundred photos of himself. Some of them he was very proud of—others, he knew he just posted to say that he had. He kept a file on his computer of his favorites, and sometimes, when he wanted to feel okay again, he pulled up the files and flicked through the twenty or so photos of his body in various angles. They made him feel like maybe someday someone could love him and trace the lines of his body the way only his camera and the changing lights had so far.

He wondered sometimes what it might be like for popular bloggers—the ones that could make a career out of the things they wanted to share with the world. Isaac barely had fifty regular visitors, but the occasional comments complimenting his eye (and several of his other body parts) kept him invested.

Somedays, it was the only interaction he got.

It wasn’t that Isaac was shy with people in person—which, okay, yeah, Isaac was shy. But he’d be happy to talk to basically anyone. He just didn’t know how to start. Everyone always seemed so busy, so ready to move from one place to the other. And Isaac couldn’t quite figure out how to stand still long enough to become one of those places someone might be running to.

It was an uncomfortably warm day at the beginning of October when he received a message from one of his followers that took him a little by surprise.

‘just wondering do u have snap?’ it read simply.

It was from one of his regular commenters, so Isaac immediately recognized the username. Thing was, though, he didn’t really share anything personal with his followers or talk with any of them outside of responding to comments and to the occasional personal message. Isaac never even showed his face in his photos. That, and his cock, felt too personal to share so freely, and thus far, they were the only parts of him not showcased on his blog—or anywhere else, for that matter.

The user, mccallmedaddy, caught him in a mood, though. Isaac had felt especially isolated since he hadn’t see any of his usual friends in over a week, and he was honestly starting to go a little cabin crazy without anyone to talk to.

So he figured it couldn’t hurt to at least talk, anyway. He signed up for a snapchat account just for his blog and sent a message back to mccallmedaddy: ‘promise not to tell? came2win.’

Isaac was startled when it took less than five minutes for a notification to pop up on his phone that someone had added him as a friend and sent a message.

Isaac wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but the video this mccallmedaddy sent him wasn’t it. He was struck immediately by three things: 1) the guy wasn’t some creepy old man 2) not only was he not creepy or old, he was gorgeous, and 3) Isaac had known that face since he was a clumsy six-year-old.

A grinning Scott McCall bounced around what Isaac assumed was his bedroom, shirtless, dancing wildly and singing along to…a rock cover of Ariana Grande’s “Dangerous Woman?” As the video ended, Scott winked and followed up with a typed message, ‘it was the only way I could think of to tell u what ur pictures do to me.’

‘Effective,’ Isaac typed back quickly. ‘Confusing but effective.’

Scott replied with a dog-faced photo of him grinning.

Isaac groaned. He had no way to escape the feelings of longing bubbling up in his chest. This was a big problem. Scott McCall had been his first crush, even back before he got the bulbous muscles so distractingly displayed in the earlier video. Back then, Scott was a gangly kid with the same uneven jawline, shaggy hair, and an infectious smile and even more infectious streak of kindness. They’d been sort of friends until Isaac changed schools in his sophomore year of high school.

He’d never forgotten Scott’s smile or the consistent warmth radiating off the other.

This Scott, though, the one snapping him and sending filtered photos and half-naked dancing videos, could be the literal death of Isaac. This Scott was dangerous, enticing, and doing scary things to Isaac’s insides in only the five minutes since they’d been reacquainted.

Something snapped in Isaac’s brain as he sat, perplexed and lost in thought. _Since when was Scott Mc-fucking-Call gay? Was he always? He had to be, right? To be asking for some random guy’s snapchat from what amounted to a soft-porn blog, aesthetic though it may be…_

Isaac gulped, realizing Scott didn’t actually know who _he_ was. He supposed that afforded him a bit of freedom. “Thank God for anonymity,” he said aloud.

‘So you’re a fan?’ Isaac asked dumbly, kicking himself mentally after he’d sent it. “Obviously,” Isaac muttered to himself.

‘dude im THE fan,’ Scott replied.

Something pooled in Isaac’s belly, and he felt bold. ‘Prove it?’ he asked.

Scott’s reply was another photo. In front of Scott was his laptop with Isaac’s page pulled up. He had a photo of Isaac’s ass enlarged on the screen. He couldn’t focus on himself, though, because Scott was gripping himself through his jeans. The outline of his thick, hard cock would have been obvious even without the fingers tightly gripping it, but with his hand curled around the imprint of the shaft, the scene was absolutely cruel. And Isaac’s mouth went dry, his heartbeat racing, and his own cock throbbing at the sight.

‘is that enough?’ Scott asked with a winking emoji.

Isaac couldn’t keep the jolt of nervous laughter from falling out of his lips.

‘Are you kidding?’

‘That’s way more than enough’

Isaac saw as an attempted video chat invitation went through the line. It spiked his heart rate up even higher. When he didn’t answer, Scott must have ended the call himself.

‘sorry to forward?’ Scott asked when Isaac was dead silent.

‘I don’t like to show my face?’

Isaac didn’t know why he included the question mark. He worried over it until Scott replied.

‘im sure your face is just as beautiful as the rest of you’

‘Are you trying to get in my pants?’ Isaac asked, his lips quirking up into a smile.

‘into your heart,’ Scott replied, then, ‘or I would if I had any idea where u even r’

He added quickly, ‘I guess u could be a catfish are u a catfish would u tell me if u were’

‘I’m not a catfish. You pursued me.’

‘yea but like u could still be a catfish stiles says u cant trust internet ppl’

Isaac remembered Stiles too. So they were still friends? He bit nervously at his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth before taking a deep breath.

‘California’

‘no shit!’ ‘are u for real?’ ‘please be for real’ ‘anywhere near bacon hills?’ ‘beacon’

This was getting too close to home, Isaac knew. But if Scott was still in Beacon Hills, then he was only fifteen minutes away from where Isaac was now. That thought worried him and excited him all at once.

‘dude?’ Scott asked after Isaac was silent too long.

‘Sorry, Scott. I don’t usually share my information online.”

‘wait wtf how do u know my name?’

Isaac panicked.

‘im gonna call u again so u better answer this time or ill assume ur some freaky catfish mutant’

Isaac panicked more despite rolling his eyes at the way Scott’s mind worked.

When the call came through, Isaac’s fingers hovered over the accept button until finally he shut his eyes, pressed it, and held his breath.

“You’re a ceiling,” Scott said humorlessly. “ _Dude_ , this isn’t fair. How do you know my name?”

Isaac gulped loud. He was certain Scott could hear it.

“Hello?” Scott asked. “I know you’re there.”

“I’m scared,” Isaac finally said.

“Omg, so you do have a voice. And you don’t sound super old or anything. Kind of cute, actually.”

Isaac groaned.

“Come on. Show me your face. I swear I won’t tell anyone?” he offered, voice pleading.

“What if you don’t like what you see?” Isaac asked.

“I mean, either you’re as hot as your body, or you have a banging body and an okay face. Whichever, man. I’m more concerned right now that you’re secretly Stiles, and if you are, I’m going to have to pour bleach into my eyes until I forget I ever masturbated to those photos.”

“You masturbated to me?” Isaac asked, stunned.

“Nope. Nuh-uh. I’m not answering anymore questions until you show me your face.

Isaac sighed. “Okay, okay. Just…no judgment, maybe?”

“Hey,” Scott said, voice sounding almost offended, “I’m not some kind of jerk.”

Isaac smiled sadly. “I know that already. You’re the nicest guy I ever met.”

Scott was halfway to arguing that that sounded creepy given the circumstances until he saw Isaac’s blond curls pop into view followed by his shy, downcast blue eyes, masculine nose, and strong jaw.

“Holy shit,” Scott nearly shouted. “Isaac!?”

The blond looked up, face flushed and pulse erratic. “Hey Scott…”

“Oh thank god you aren’t Stiles. Or Jackson…” Scott shook his head, a look of disgust crossing his features, before he smiled back at Isaac. “This is _much_ better,” he said, eyes appraising Isaac.

“It is?” he asked, confused, hopeful.

“Hell yeah! I was masturbating to you _way_ before I found your blog, so now I don’t feel guilty at all.”

“What!” Isaac shouted at his phone. “How—you were not!”

“Yep, totally was.” He grinned like he had zero embarrassment about the situation at hand.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Why not? The way I see it, we’re going on a date soon anyway, and I don’t like lying.” Scott shrugged like it was the most natural explanation in the world.

“We’re—wait, you want to go on a date with me?”

Scott grinned wickedly. “Well, since you asked. I’d love to! You like Mexican?”

Isaac blushed, his cheeks so warm he felt lightheaded. “Wait, wait, wait. What’s happening?”

“I’m asking if you like Mexican food, _Isaac Lahey_. And I’m assuming you like Mexican me because, like, if not I’ll be pretty bummed.”

Isaac was stunned silent for a while, and Scott’s smile faltered.

“You, uh, do you like Mexican me?” he asked nervously. “Maybe I misunderstood?”

“No! God, no. You didn’t misunderstand.” Scott’s eyebrows rose. “I definitely like Mexican you. _Definitely._ ” He added after, “And Mexican food.”

Scott nodded, smile back stronger than before.

“And I’m free tomorrow?” Isaac suggested.

Scott thought this over. “Nope,” he said with a nod. “That’s not good for me. What are you doing now?”

“N-now?” Isaac asked stupidly.

“Yep. You’re at the university, right? Do you stay in the dorms?”

“I—” Isaac was at a loss for words. “Apartment off campus,” he said quietly in his confusion. Then, “How do you know that?”

Scott shrugged. “I have my ways.”

“Uh huh,” Isaac said. “Now who’s being creepy?”

Scott grinned. “Guilty. Pick you up in half an hour?” he asked, although Scott wasn’t positive it was really a question.

Isaac nodded and went to hang up the call when Scott shouted at him to stop.

“What are you doing?” Scott asked quizzically.

“I was going to go get ready for our date?” Isaac said, eyebrows quirked up and mouth twisted in confusion.

“You have to hang up to do that?”

Isaac could see Scott pulling a black V-neck over his head as he asked.

“I…I guess not?”

“Good.”

At a loss for how to respond, Isaac propped his phone up on his desk, facing towards his closet, and set about deciding what to wear.

“I can’t wait to see that ass in person.” Scott all but growled.

Isaac made a startled noise at the back of his throat.

“I feel like a piece of meat,” he muttered loud enough for Scott to hear.

“Aww, don’t say that,” Scott cooed into the phone. “If it helps, I can’t wait to hold your hand, buy you flowers, and wake up next to you too.”

Isaac mulled this over. “That does sort of help.”

“See? And then I can wake _you_ up with a good morning blow job. It’s a win-win, dude.” Scott winked through the screen, and Isaac watched as he walked out his front door, hearing as he turned to lock it behind him.

“I’m not going to be able to watch you get ready while I drive, but don’t you dare hang up on me, Isaac Lahey.”

He smiled in response. “That’s too bad,” he said teasingly. “I was just about to hop in the shower. I guess you’ll just have to miss that too.”

Isaac swears he hears the phone drop to the floor.

“That isn’t fair. You should wait for me. I like showers,” Scott said, “I’ll even help wash your back.”

Isaac laughed. “Seems a little much for a first date, doesn’t it?”

Scott made a noise of protest. “The way I see it, if you hadn’t moved away, I might’ve had the courage to ask you out before we graduated high school.” Isaac gasped as Scott continued, “I was working up to it all summer, and then when you were just gone, I tried to find you, but…” Scott shrugged as he started his car. “Anyway, this would be, like, our third year anniversary if things had gone like they were supposed to, and that’s definitely the right time for a shower,” Scott finishes.

Isaac was shocked into a quiet stare at his phone.

“Too much?” Scott asked, underlying nerves fluttering through his tone.

“I don’t want you to speed or anything,” Isaac said slowly, “but just get here. Now.”

Scott smiled, thinking it probably wouldn’t hurt if he sped _a little_. They’d lost so much time already anyway, so really, it was only fair.


End file.
